All is fair in love and the zombie apocalypse
by Coffanilla
Summary: Luna Hayten is trying to survive during a zombie apocalypse but it is hard when the guy she likes is infatuated with someone else. She tries to get out of the friend zone but what happens when she blurts out her feelings for him? EllisXOC  I don't own L4d
1. Can this get any worse?

One thing I hate and that is a love triangle. Another thing I hate is a love parallelogram. Now that during a zombie apocalypse in a huge heavy duty RV, is ridiculous. I'm eighteen year old Luna Hayten. I've been driving in this RV with my friend, Lizzi and her twenty year old boyfriend Steve. Now we have been in this thing with weapons and food for a couple of months if you count the stops we made to restock. As we were trying to find a prison to live in during this we encountered eight survivors. The one I like is a country boy who is twenty three and he has his eyes set on someone else. She loves someone else and he loves her back but what Ellis can't realize is that I like him and Zoey doesn't love him back. Before the eight survivors came along I was a mellow, optimistic, stubborn, opinionated person. After they came here I became more depressed because the guy I liked didn't like me back. I mean I think I'm pretty. I have long wavy black hair, with bright green eyes I'm average built with curves in the right places with a height of 5'5. The only thing was why was I in the friend zone? I would stay up with him when it was his shift. We had shifts of when people would drive and rest because we had no time for resting whatsoever. Ellis usually worked nights and I stayed up with him and went to sleep not by him though since he went to sleep near Zoey. I sometimes would cry myself to sleep at night since he didn't notice me like a girlfriend.

It was another night and I was hanging out with Ellis while he was driving."Whatcha drawing Lu?" Ellis asked. It was his nickname for me. "A couple." I told him. "What couple?" He asked. "A random couple." I told him. I somewhat lied to Ellis about the random couple. It was Ellis and I cuddling. I wanted to us to be together so bad. "So have any awesome dreams?" I asked him continuing the conversation. "Yeah I dreamed of Zoey and I cuddling and having a good time." He told me. "That sounds fun." I told him. Oh why couldn't he see that Francis and Zoey are together. Why? It just killed me but I put on my 'happy' smile. "How bout you?" He asked me. '_Yes'_ "No." I told him. I yawned and he looked at me. "You gonna make it tonight?" He asked me. "I won't bail out on you. I took a nap this afternoon and if I bail out it was a waste of a nap." I told him.

"Alrighty." He told me.

We sat in silence until Nick came up. Ellis stopped as he got out of the drivers seat and I got up and followed him to where mostly everyone was sleeping. I grabbed my pillow and blanket and smiled at Ellis. "Night Lu." He told me. "Night Ellis." I told him. I went to the couch where I slept because I couldn't bare seeing Ellis sleep next to Zoey. I fell asleep. _"Luna run!" My mother said as she was fending for herself. That was when Steve pulled up in the RV._

"_MOM! DAD! TIM!" I called as Lizzi dragged me away from them. "We love you Luna." My dad yelled. "Live for us dear." My mom said. I struggled with Lizzi to go back but I was pulled into the RV crying as I watched my family die._

I woke up screaming. I saw Louis run to my side and tears started coming down my face. "Luna what happened?" He asked me concerned. "It-It happened again." I told him. "They wanted you to live Luna. You have to stay strong okay?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Will ya keep it down some of us are trying to sleep!" Nick yelled. I whipped away my tears and cleaned up my bed and threw it on Nick. Nick and I were always fighting with each other. We never got along. He teased me for my crush and I hated him because of that. Sometimes he was so annoying. Ugh! I grabbed a green sundress from my clothing pile and changed into it in the bathroom. I grabbed my dirty clothes and I put them back in my clothes pile. I grabbed my sketch book and started to finish Ellis and I on the table near the windows. When I looked up I saw Ellis come from the bedroom and he went to sit next to me. I quickly went to working on the sketch of a kitten. Louis sat across from me and smiled. 'Shut up Louis.' I mouthed. He shrugged innocently. Louis was my buddy and one of the survivors I was really close to. I went to him for advice about anything because he was older and I trusted him. I looked over at Ellis and smiled. "You look nice today Lu." He told me. "Thanks Ellis." I told him. I blushed from his compliment. My heart was pounding because I was so nervous around him."So whatcha drawing Lu?" He asked. "A kitten." I told him. "You draw animals too?" He asked me. "Yes I like to switch it up from time to time. Drawing the same thing all the time gets boring. You want it?" I asked him as I held up the half finished kitten."If that's okay." He told him. "It's fine. At least I can give my drawings to someone who wants them." I told him. "Why did no one wanted your drawings?" He asked me.

"It's a long story." I told him. The thought of my parents always wanting my artwork came up and I held back the tears."Okay." He told me. He was so respectful towards me another think why I liked him. I continued to draw until Louis left for his shift. I went to the back of the book where I had various poems and short stories. I took out a regular pencil and started to write a new story about a girl who looses her family in a terrible fire and she sets out to get revenge. Ellis sat silently besides me and watched me write. "You sure like to write too Lu." He told me. "Yep." I told him. Hopefully being on this journey with Ellis nothing awkward would happen but I spoke too late.


	2. The awkward moments

As I was drawing I heard something bump against the window. I continued my writing thinking that it was a tree branch there was a groan and a bang on the window. I screamed and jumped on Ellis as I looked at the zombie.

"Lu it'll be alright they are on the outside." Ellis told me.

"I know it just startled me." I told him as I climbed off his lap. "Sorry about jumping on you." I told him.

"It's fine Lu." He told me. I continued to write until I was finished. Once I finished Nick appeared from the bedroom.

"You don't know how to keep your mouth shut." Nick told me.

I ignored him.

"Ellis could I get out? I'm going to take a small nap." I told him. He nodded and stood up allowing me to get out. As I stood up and when Ellis went to sit down the RV went through a pot hole. I instantly fell on Ellis and looked at him. I looked away and blushed.

"I'm sorry Ellis." I told him.

"It's okay Lu." He told me as I got up. I went into the bedroom where there were no occupants. I laid down on the spot that I usually slept in for naps. I slept peacefully. Thank god no nightmares.

I got up and went into the bathroom. It was somewhat steamy. Someone probably took a shower and just exited the bathroom before I went in. As I wiped the mirror I looked at my reflection and then looked Ellis. The only thing that covered his lower body was the white towel around his waist. I looked at his torso to reveal his toned body. I had to brake my gaze and rush out of there in pure embarrassment. I just walked in on the guy I liked. Oh god. This had to be the most awkward moment of them all.

Lizzi looked at me as she saw me rush out of the bathroom. She pulled me into the bedroom where no one was around to hear us. "What did you see?" She asked me.

"His upper body." I told her. My face was still flushed from what just happened.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I didn't notice. I was talking to Rochelle. I think the only one who saw you walk in was Nick." She told me. Of course, Nick. He wouldn't do anything so I would walk in and be totally embarrassed. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind during his shift tonight. He really is going to get it. As Ellis walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. He looked at me and his cheeks were a pinkish color. He went over to Coach and started talking to him about god knows what. Well the conversation is probably about Zoey knowing Ellis. I walked out of the bedroom with Lizzi and went to go sit by Louis, who was still on his shift.

"Did you hear what happened?" I asked him.

"No I didn't." Louis told me. The Driver's seat was a medium sized distance from the others so I could talk to Louis about Ellis without being heard.

"I walked in on Ellis getting out of the shower and Nick didn't tell me that he was in there." I told him. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"It's just that you are getting ahead of yourself. You have to take these things one step at a time." He joked. I playfully hit him in the arm."So what should I do?" I asked him. "Apologize and tell him that you thought no one was in there. Why don't you tell him now?" Louis told me. "Can't I do it on his shift?" I asked him. "Do it whenever you want but make sure you do it soon." He told me. "Can I stay up here with you for a while?" I asked him. "Sure but after my shift it's Zoey's what are you going to do after that?" Louis asked me. "Stay with you." I told him.

"Okay Luna but you have to talk to him while he is on his shift." Louis told me. I got up and went to go get my sketch pad. I started to draw Ellis getting out of the shower since he did say I could draw him. Plus it gave me something to do. I was a quarter of the way done when Zoey came up for her shift. Louis and I left as Francis took my place in the chair. Louis went over to the table and I sat down next to him and I continued to draw Ellis. It may be a bit creepy that I draw a lot of pictures of the guy I like but it is because the others get annoyed of me drawing them sometimes, so I drew Ellis instead. Ellis was no where to be insight. I figured that he was taking a nap before his shift.

It took me until the end of Zoey's shift to finish my drawing. Once I finished I signed my name and picked out a new page. I saw Ellis emerge from the bedroom and I got up and followed him to the driver's area. I sat beside him and looked at him. He looked at me at the corner of his eye. "Ellis, I am so sorry for walking in on you. I didn't know." I told him. He smiled. "Lu it's alright. I bet no one told you." Ellis told me. "Are you sure it's alright?" I asked him. "Yes I'm sure Lu." He told me. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back as he returned his eyes to the road. I started to draw a rose. It was my favorite flower. I haven't seen a beautiful rose in this entire apocalypse. I always went and bought some when I had the money to. I had one red rose and one white rose in my room. I hadn't seen one in ages. I longed for a white rose because that was my favorite rose. "Whatcha drawing now Lu?" He asked me. "A rose. It's my favorite flower. I prefer white roses over red but I like both colors." I told him.

"I'll find you those roses. I promise." He told me. I smiled. He promised to get me roses. "Thanks Ellis." I told him.

I continued to draw the flower until I was done. I signed my name and looked at Ellis. I held up the picture and he looked at it and then his eyes returned to the road. "That's really good Lu." Ellis told me. "Thanks, I forgot to finish your picture of the kitten." I told him. "It's fine Lu. Take your time." He told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes Lu." He told me. Ellis then stopped in the middle of the road and Nick switched with him. Ellis left and I looked at Nick. "Why did you do that?" I asked Nick. "Well I thought that it would get you closer to Ellis." Nick said as he started the driving. "Well next time you try something like that, you'll regret it." I told him before I left to see my bed was set up and that my pjs were on top of it. "Thanks Ellis." I mumbled. I grabbed my pjs and changed into them and went into dreamland on my bed. I only had dreams of Ellis.

When I awoke the next morning I stayed in my pjs and thanked Ellis for making my bed. I continued to work on Ellis's kitten and by mid afternoon I was mid way with the drawing and I heard some odd noises from the RV. I then realized that the sound wasn't a good sign.


	3. The Confession

Anyway we were traveling father down the road when our RV busted. We had to make round trips to a nearby safe house to get everything that was in there to the house. It was a decent sized house and Lizzi was in charge of rooms. When she finished the list she handed it out to each of us. Bill got his own room while Ellis and I roomed together. I looked at her and she gave me a devilish smirk. We would have to stay here for a while until we figured out a plan. I went to retire to bed early. I put on some pj shorts and a tank top and crawled into bed when Ellis entered in just his boxers. I blushed and covered myself in the sheets as I laid my head down on the pillow. I watched him as he crawled in beside me but he faced the other direction. I looked over to him and opened my mouth a little because I wanted to ask him something but no words were coming out. "Hey Ellis?" I asked. "What Lu?" He asked me. . "You think that we will get out of this alive?" I asked him as I turned to face his back until he turned to face me. Oh how I could wish I could feel our skin against each others. I"Of course Lu. Just think positive and be alert. We will get out of here alive I promise." He told me.

I smiled at him "Thanks Ellis." I told him as I shut my eyes wanting to go to bed early.

I awoke early to see me and Ellis cuddling. I shot out of bed and fell to the floor. Unfortunately it woke Ellis up. "Hey Lu you alright?" He asked me. "Yeah I am." I told him as I got up. I looked at him and down at my pjs. I blushed a little and climbed back into bed. He went back to sleep and I just laid there awake. I turned over on my side to look at him. Oh why couldn't he notice me like that? He came to me for advice on Zoey and it just hurt.

I got up and knocked on the door Louis was rooming in. I forgot to mention earlier but he and I bonded a lot during this trip. I usually went to him for guy advice. Of course he knew about me having a crush on Ellis. I waited there until the door opened. I smiled at Coach. He didn't even need to know why I was here. He knew too. Mostly all the boys knew because I hung out with them more than the girls. Nick would tease me and we would always end up fighting and Bill is like a grandfather/father figure to me. I don't know where my family is now but it hurts that they are mindless meat eating machines. I just hope that they don't show up and I have to kill them. I couldn't do it. When Louis appeared at the door he pulled me into a hug. We walked downstairs to the living room area and we sat down. "So what's up Luna?" He asked me. I sighed. "Ellis." I told him. "Look Luna, just go and ask him it won't hurt. Declare your love for him in a poem or story. Your good at doing that or maybe in a letter or a drawing of you two. Do something about." He told me. "But I'm afraid that he'll turn me down." I told him. "Hey he might change his mind. Just go for it." Louis told me. I looked at him. "You sure?" I asked him. "I'm sure." He told me. I smiled. I gave him a hug and got up to go get my notebook. I turned back to face him. "Thanks Louis." I told him. He smiled at me. "Well get to it." He told me.

I went up the stairs quietly and grabbed my notebook my pencils and my sketch pad. I went downstairs to the kitchen table and started working on a poem for Ellis. It took me a while before I finished it. I put it on my drawing paper and started drawing little designs around it. Once I was finished I smiled at my work. I then snuck up to my room to see that he was still asleep. I put the poem on my side of the bed and went back downstairs. I started drawing us. It was us holding hands and me resting my head on his shoulder. It took me an hour and when I was finished mostly everyone was up. The only two who weren't up was Zoey and Francis.

Louis came over to me and looked at me. "Yes I did. And looked at what I drew." I told him. "Nice when will you give this to him?" He asked me. "When he likes me back." I told him. "Well here he comes with the poem I presume." Louis told me.

I looked at him and he had a wide smile on his face. "What is it Ellis?" Rochelle asked. "I got a poem." He told her. "What does it say?" She asked him. "The love I have for you,Is like no other,I'm always by your side,Day and night,

You calm me from my fright,I always listen to your stories,Laugh at your jokes,You cure my sadness,With your heartwarming smile,You may not see it,But I think I'm in love with you,Despite the age,I still want you,The only thing that you need to do, Is want me back." He read. "Is there a name?" Rochelle asked. Ellis searched the page and that was when I realized that I forgot my name. "No but I know it is from Zoey!" He said with happiness. I closed my drawing book and grabbed my stuff and went up the stairs crying. I went to my room and locked it.

I started drawing depressing things like my family getting attacked while I watched. I then heard knocks on my door. "Luna honey, please open up and tell me what's wrong." Rochelle said. "No just leave me alone." I cried. "Luna it's Lizzi are you sure you don't want to talk to anyone? Not Louis or Rochelle or me?" She asked me. "No." I told her. "Come on she needs sometime to draw and calm down." Lizzi told me. I heard the footsteps leave and I continued to draw. I could say that I had a pretty morbid/dark side to me. I have always had it. When I'm down or angry it just comes out. I spent a few more hours in my room drawing. I got dressed in pants and a v-neck long sleeve shirt that said 'All you need is Love' a Beatles's song. I loved them so much. I had so many Beatles's songs and I would listen to them when I needed to escape from the world. I had exited my room with my drawing book and pencils and went downstairs to see everyone there in silence. When Louis looked at me to see that my face was all red and my eyes were puffy and red he got up and came to hug me. "I'm sorry sweetie." He whispered in my ear. "I'm fine." I told him. "What did you draw this time?" He asked me. I smiled at him and opened my book. The only people who saw my drawings was Lizzi and Louis. I trusted them the most. "My family's death." I told him as I showed him. "Now no more tears. Ellis was worried about you." He told me. "Really?" I asked him. "It was the first time he saw you like this. He was worried that you were going to kill yourself because he always sees you as the optimistic happy Luna not the morbid depressed one." Louis told me. "Where is Ellis?" I asked him. "In the kitchen." He told me. I nodded and proceeded in the kitchen to see that Ellis's head was down on the table. "Ellis?" I asked. His head shot up and a smile appeared on his face. I smiled back. His smile always brought me happiness. He got up and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes I just needed time for myself." I told him. "I got worried about you." He told me. "I'll be fine. I promise that I will get out of here alive." I told him. It still hurt me that he didn't like me back but for now I had to live with it. We returned to the group and I sat down next to Louis and Ellis went upstairs to change. "So little Luna still hasn't understood that Ellis is too infatuated with Zoey." Nick told me. This certainly pushed my buttons. "You know what Nick? I am sick and tired of you. You constantly annoy me. I'm about to come over there and punch you." I told him. "Do it you won't." He told me. I shot up in a quick second and punched him in the face. Then someone held me back. "Let me go!" I said as I struggled to get free."Let her go Ellis and see what she does." He told him. I looked behind me to see a distraught Ellis. I stopped and walked away. Why did he have to see me like this? I went up to my room and looked out the window that was boarded up a bit. I heard footsteps come to my room and then stop in the doorway. "What's wrong Lu?" Ellis asked. "I-I don't know." I lied. Of course I knew what was wrong. You liked Zoey when I liked you."Are you going to be okay? I mean you never act like this? Why are ya acting so different?" He asked me. "Because you hurt me by liking Zoey and not seeing that I like you!" I blurted out. I then sat down on the bed and covered my mouth with my hand. At that moment I didn't want to look at Ellis.


	4. The resolution

It was silent for a few minutes. I couldn't bare the silence. What was he thinking? I couldn't look at his face because if it read what I thought it would read then I couldn't handle it. I have been with him as a friend for two months and we developed a good friendship, in my opinion. I then heard footsteps come towards me and felt that Ellis sat next to me on the bed. I knew he was trying to find the nicest words to turn me down. This isn't the first time it has happened. When I was a junior in high school I liked someone and showered them with stories and when I told them it was me they told me that they didn't like me that way and I wasn't their type but they would go for my ex-best friend Heather. I always feared rejection after that. "Lu…" He said. "Ellis if you don't like me like that then it's fine. I'll just asked to switch rooms so I can room with Louis." I told him as I got up. He grabbed my hand I looked at him. He looked up and I looked into his blue eyes trying to read what he was thinking."Lu I-I-I don't know-" He said before I cut him off. "Look it's fine Ellis I understand." I told him after I left. I went downstairs and went up to Louis."Hey I want to room with you is that fine?" I asked him. He pulled me away from the others."What happened?" He asked me. "I blurted out that I liked him. Then he was speechless. I left knowing that he would turn me down." I told him. "Are you sure?" He asked me. "Well I-I'm not entirely sure." I told him. "Luna why didn't you stay?" He asked me. "I'm afraid of rejection that's why. It has happened before and I don't want it to happen again." I told him. "Look Luna you ran away from Ellis even if he did like you. You have to talk to him. The longer you wait the more awkward it will get. Go talk to him." Louis told me. "I can't." I told him. "Luna you have to." Louis told me. He then looked passed me. I turned around to see Ellis in the doorway. "Come on Luna here is your chance." He whispered to me as he pushed me his way.

Ellis took my hand and we went back to our shared room to talk in private. I returned to my spot on the bed. He sat beside me and didn't let go of my hand."You wrote the poem for me?" He asked. "Yes I did." I told him. "I liked it." He told me. "Thanks." I told him. "And that picture of us that fell out of your drawing book is nice too." He told me. "You saw that?" I asked him. "Yeah your really good at drawing Lu." He told me. "Thanks Ellis." I told him. There was a moment of awkward silence before us and I laid down on the bed. I knew what was coming. A tear rolled down my face. I took a deep breath and waited for the words of heartbreak. "When you said that you liked me Lu. I was kind of shocked at first because I thought you didn't because you acted so friendly around me. I never thought you would like me." He took a breath. Where was he going with this? Is he trying to let me down easy? If he was it wasn't going to make it easier for me. "I liked Zoey because she was so pretty and good with handling a gun but when I met you. You were different from her and I admired that about you. I put my feelings aside from you and tried to get Zoey because I never thought that you would like me." He explained. I looked at him totally shocked. So he did like me back? Or was this the part where he broke my heart."Lu I like you too. I don't want to be without you. When I'm around you my heart races and I can't take my eyes off of you because you are so beautiful." He told me. Now how could he hide all of this? How could he? Or did I miss his hints and signs of liking me? I looked at him and smiled. I sat up and looked at him. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Please don't switch rooms Lu. I like being around you." He told me. "I won't I promise." I told him. As we pulled away from the hug he cupped his hand in my face. He inched his face closer to mine until his soft lips were touching mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled closer to him. My heart was racing and his touch was intoxicating. I never thought I would have my first kiss with a guy who made me feel this way. Yeah that is right I've never had my first kiss, well until now. When we parted I smiled at him. I grabbed my sketch book and my pencils and got up. "Shall we proceed downstairs?" I asked him. "Whatever you want to do Lu." He told me. "Then we shall go!" I dramatically said as I pointed out the door. He chuckled and I smiled at him. "Will I ever get to see your drawings?" He asked me."When I feel comfortable with you seeing them yes I will. That is a definite promise." I told him. We always had this thing where we always promised each other something. It was our little thing and no one else did it so we did as an inside friendship thing. He nodded understanding of my personal went downstairs and I saw Louis waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you here anything?" I asked him. "No…" He trailed off. I gave him an untrusting look. "Louis." I said. He winked at me and I nodded. Well one person knows.

We sat down at the loveseat and I started drawing a picture of Ellis and I asleep. I drew more pictures of Ellis than I did of anyone else. He didn't mind if I drew him. He told me one day when I was drawing. He was so sweet. I started humming a random song. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I let him watch me draw us. I didn't really mind him watching me draw since he probably knew it was of the two of us. It took me a while to finish but I did and I looked at him. "What do you think?" I asked him. "I love it." He told me. I closed the book and leaned against him. I closed my eyes and curled up in his arms. I felt comfortable in his arms. I then thought of the song 'These arms of mine' from Dirty Dancing. It is such a good song.. He kissed my forehead and I just fell asleep in his arms. I was awoken by some small shakes."Lu wake up it is time for dinner." Ellis told me. I woke up in our room. He must of carried me to our room. I smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips and it felt like little shocks of electricity was being sent up my body. I got up and went downstairs with Ellis. When I reached the bottom of the steps Lizzi pummeled me. "I'MSOHAPPYFORYOU!" She said so fast I really didn't understand her. "Thanks Liz now can you let me go?" I asked her. She did and smiled at me.

She went in the kitchen as Ellis and I followed. Steve smiled at me and I smiled back. I never really talked to Steve. We really never interacted since we were polar opposites.I sat down next to Ellis and held his hand under the table as we were being served dinner. When Zoey got to me she dropped my plate in front of me. I questioned it but maybe she just dropped it because she lost her grip. Once we finished Ellis and I went to go sit on the couch with everyone else except Zoey and Francis. I snuggled up against him and tuned in and out of the conversations going around me. I listened to Ellis's heartbeat. It was beating so fast that I couldn't help but smile to myself. It had finally happened. What I had been wishing for all those months. I could feel myself slowly falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
